


One Shot, One Kill

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First fic I made for this and I'm already crying, Grief/Mourning, He got a hug, I'm bad at tagging things, Sadness, Strong hints of Genyatta, Zenyatta needs a hug, why me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single shot was all it had taken. </p>
<p>Backs had been turned, guards lowered. The duo had been laughing together before the shot rang through the air and the bullet had ripped it's way through it's target.</p>
<p>It was seconds later that the second shot rang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written a) in a long time, b) I'm sorry for crappy grammar/spelling c) out of character? probably. I didn't know how to write the reaction very well, haha

Zenyatta let out a happy sign as he genuinely enjoyed spending time with his student. The mission earlier had gone well, the payload they had been sent to guard successfully at its destination- and neither Widowmaker or Reaper had appeared. All in all, the mission had gone well. Well enough that they had all been given the rest of the day off, the could all relax in Nepal. He looked to Genji who he had been travelling with him since the mission ended, the duo happily returning to places they both held fondly in their memories. Now, they were where Genji had first sparred with Zenyatta- and gotten his behind handed to him on a silver platter. Did Zenyatta look easy to beat in hand to hand combat? Yes. Was he? Absolutely not.

Genji's voice brought him out of his thoughts of the past. "Do you remember when we used to spar here?" The cyborg said with a chuckle, reaching up to remove his visor, the click and hiss of the release barely able to be heard. It was always special when Genji removed his mask- the cyborg rarely removed it- and he had only done it once around anyone other then Zenyatta of his own choice.

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side- his version of a smile. "Yes, Genji. Like it was yesterday." He was almost startled when Genji was suddenly close enough to his side to take his hand- the cyborg tended to use his uncanny speed without even meaning to. He followed, hovering besides Genji and allowing his student to lead him.

They were happy.

The wandering of the two brought them to outside of the temple, looking at the view to the side, and Genji was cracking jokes, silly ones at that. "So- do you actually know how to juggle?" Genji said as he laughed at his own joke, and he got a chuckle from Zenyatta as well.

That was when the bullet was fired.

Genji's eyes widened and he tried to shout- but was unable, the only sound that has escaped him was a gurgle as he fell to the ground. For a brief moment it seemed he would hit it, but a pair of warm and familiar metallic arms wrapped around him, cushioning his fall. All of the sensors that he had were blaring, sending warning messages that he needed repair, and that systems were failing rapidly. The bullet had ripped through where his heart was. Then, all he could hear was Zenyatta.

If Zenyatta had the ability to cry- he may of right then and there. He just kept repeating Geni's name, passing into the iris in an attempt to heal his student, the three pairs of golden arms joining the metal ones cradling Genji and pulling him into Zenyatta's lap. He didn't even notice the second shot that had been aimed at him, the warmth and glow of the iris protecting the two- but not healing Genji fast enough. Zen activated his communicator not seconds later. His voice sounded broken when he spoke. "Mercy- Genji's been shot. Hurry."

The precious seconds it took Mercy to respond where like hell. "I'm on my way- where are you two?"

Zenyatta described their position, watching Genji as he did, his grip on the cyborg tightening. His eyes- the beautiful golden brown that Zenyatta had come to love were dulling. Genji looked so shocked and surprised still, his mouth open in a small 'o' shape. He was dying in Zenyatta's arms, and the omnic couldn't do any more then he already was. 

Genji jerked, the surprised look leaving his face as the sensor's sounds where fading, and his world was starting to grow dark. All he could see was the golden glow that was enveloping Zenyatta. He felt the warmth of the glow, and- he was tearing up. As his vision went dark he felt warm. His last conscious thought. _'The iris embraces...but I don't want to leave yet...'_

"Mercy, **_hurry._** " Zenyatta urged again, continuing a second later and it pained him to. "I am losing him." Everything around Zenyatta seemed to stop after he spoke and the last of the light faded from Genji's eyes- his own mind, the entirety or his programming refusing to believe the words that had tumbled from his voice box and what was happening. He was not losing him- he couldn't- he wouldn't- what would he DO- he all but stopped functioning, the only thing he was actively doing was trying to keep Genji alive. Trying to bring him back.

It only minutes later that Mercy had arrived, the medic tailed by Soldier:76 as back-up, and Hanzo following behind him. Her face fell as she flew to the duo- but there was nothing she could do. It had been too long- and she knew. It had been too long and she couldn't bring him back this time. She was a doctor, and a good one at that- but not a miracle worker.

Zenyatta hadn't left the iris until someone else had confirmed Genji was gone, and he didn't have a choice. He was like an empty husk when he did. His system was sending him warnings- he had used too much power and needed to re-charge, he has stressed his components to the point of breaking for staying in the iris as long as he had, but he was ignoring the warnings. He didn't hear the rest of the team calling his name, or saying anything for that matter. 

It was only a few moments later the he powered down, still holding onto Genji- what was left of him.


	2. The Iris Embraces You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed.
> 
> But the pain of loss still hasn't faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((More suffering!!!!! ;-;))
> 
> ((But in all seriousness- I do feel bad about what I'm putting these poor little babs through. Again sorry for any bad spelling, grammar, OOC-ness. I tried.))

Mourning.

It had been months since Genji's death and Zenyatta was still in mourning. He had been hit harder by it then almost anyone else. With as long as it had been, only two of them were still in the process of moving on- himself and Hanzo.

Zenyatta hadn't been able to peacefully meditate since. Each time he had tried he was unable. He was waiting for a hiss of steam, a creak of a joint, the steady breathing of his former student- but he wouldn't hear it. He hadn't been at peace since Genji's death; he couldn't pass into the iris. He was unable to call upon it, even when it was needed.

He would still go on missions with others when called upon or asked, but he was like a completely different person. He no longer spoke out as much as before- he would still heal and assist his teams but he was silent. He also grew reckless, instead of staying towards the back to heal, he would be right out front, dishing out almost the same amount, if not more damage then anyone else. He would power down on the way to and from missions, not because he wanted to, but because he needed to. It was rare for him to get a full nights recharge, and in order for him to function he needed as much of a charge as he could get. Androids might dream of electric sheep, but Zenyatta's recharge cycles were laced with nightmares.

People were starting to notice.

  


* * *

  


Almost a year had almost come and gone since Genji had passed- the one year mark was a week away. They were on a mission in Nepal once again. A mission that Zenyatta had almost refused to go on- almost. The mission, like the one the year before had gone well, but unlike the year prior, Zenyatta found himself wandering alone. He attempted to meditate, but was pulled from his attempts by one of his teammates approaching- Hanzo.

"Zenyatta." Hanzo greeted. He looked tired, he had for a long while now. "May I join you?"

The omnic nodded a yes in response- but was surprised by the request no one had asked to join him in meditation in the past year. "It has been a long while since I have heard that question." Zenyatta found himself saying. 

To Hanzo's credit he didn't reach to that statement. He lowered to the ground and assumed a meditating position next to Zenyatta. He had muttered something that Zenyatta had assumed wasn't meany to be heard. "It is not always easy alone."

Hours had passed, and Zenyatta surprisingly felt more at peace. Not as he once was, but he was recovering. Moving on. Much of him didn't want to, didn't want to admit the Genji was gone... but he was. The sounds of another did wonders for him to meditate though- as Hanzo had said earlier, it is not always easy alone.

It had been Hanzo that broke the silence, clearing his throat and standing. "Would you like to visit him? In Hanamura." A silence hung in the air, not even nature seemed to be making a sound.

Zenyatta looked up at Hanzo from his position where he was sitting sitting, his head tilted to the side- his version of a smile. "I would like that very much."

  


* * *

  


Hanzo had made the arrangements before he had even asked Zenyatta if he wanted to visit his brother. He already knew what the answer would be. He had not asked, but told Winston, Soldier:76 and Mercy that both he and Zenyatta were not to be called for missions, and they would both be in Hanamura. No one dared argue- they all knew why. Zenyatta had been in Hanamura for two days, in the evening of his third. He would be leaving tomorrow.

It was a year to the day, the hour, but not quite the minute. Zenyatta was meditating alone in front of Genji's grave. Hanzo had left him to mourn alone for the day. But- he didn't feel alone. There was no one when he looked around, but he felt the presence of another. He could swear he heard hisses of steam, creaking joints, and a pace of breathing he hadn't heard- Zenyatta shook his head slightly. He would need to go in for a diagnostic if his sensors kept feeding him false information. But he was able to fall into a peaceful meditation with the false sounds echoing in his head.

Time ticked by. To the minute to the second... and Zenyatta shuddered as he passed into the iris- but something was different. As the golden light and warmth surrounded Zenyatta, four pairs of arms appearing. Three looking like his own, but the fourth not. The fourth pair wrapped around his chest from behind in a hug- it felt to familiar like what Genji used to do. 

Zenyatta looked up, alarmed as he fell out of his meditation and the glow of the iris faded. As the last of the golden light winked out he heard one thing.

" _ **I am with you, master.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The end. Did I _kinda_ fix the hurt and pain of character death? Not really. But... I actually feel real bad for what I put these guys through. Poor little babs should be happy. ;-; I am evil.))
> 
>  ((And you can't tell me that that if Genji did die, that Zenyatta and Hanzo would be hit the hardest. And they wouldn't come together to move past it. Well... you _can_ tell me that, but I won't believe it.))
> 
> ((Also ghost Genji hugs are better then nothing. ;-;))


	3. Sparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello darkness my old friend- I torture this poor bab again.))
> 
> ((Again sorry for any bad spelling, grammar, OOC-ness. This is getting hard to write in Wordpad- no spell check SUCKS.))

"All of your sensors are functioning perfectly, Zenyatta. Just one last thing to check." Angela said as she walked around the med bay that she and Zenyatta were both in. He had asked her to check that he was still in functioning order. The medic picked up a printout from one of the machines in the room. She was silent for a moment, observing the information readout that had been printed. "Everything seems to be in working order Zenyatta. All of your sensors are reading energy correctly, and nothing is broken."

"Ah- thank you Dr. Ziegler." Was Zenyatta's response as he rose to his feet, walking out of med bay of his own two feet instead of hovering as he normally did. He seemed deep in thought as he left.

The second he was out of sight- Mercy looked back to the data she had gotten from his sensors "These energy readouts- they do not make sense." She said flipping through the papers. "Zenyatta." She mumbled out, all seriousness and concern in her voice. "What in the world happened in Hanamura..?"

* * *

A few days had passed since his return from Hanamura and the visit to Mercy and Zenyatta still mourning, missed his student, and it just got worse as time went by. He couldn't form words on the subject. It was just an ache in his chest, like he was empty. The omnic hovered about, looking for something- _anything_ to take his mind off that ache. 

He supposed meditating would do. He was at Gibraltar, so finding a quiet spot away from anyone else wasn't difficult. It was falling into the meditation that was. He sat- for who knows how long, the ache in his chest growing worse, his mind jumping from thought to thought. He was about to give up when he heard it. It was a metallic tapping on stone, like someone was approaching. It was too light a sound to be Bastion, Reinhardt or D.Va in her mech. He tilted his head, but did not moved otherwise. The metallic footsteps on stone stopped. No noise seemed to travel, and the ache in Zenyatta's chest increased tenfold as he thought he heard...

" ** _Master, may I join you?_** "

The aching vanished as Zenyatta slipped into the iris, feeling as if the past year had never occurred as the four golden pairs of arms appeared.

* * *

Hours had passed- and Zenyatta was still meditating. He was no longer in the iris, the golden light and healing glow gone, but the extra arms remaining. If anyone saw him- no one said anything. 

The ache was slowly returning.

He slowly left his meditative state, brought out of it by...something nuzzling into his jaw and a quiet chirping. Zenyatta's sensors came back online- only to see a flash of green. Looking towards the source he saw a green dragon, the size of a small snake. A soft gasp escaped Zenyatta, and he reached towards the small scaled creature, as if he was afraid it would disappear completely.

The dragon nuzzled into his hand, wrapping around his arm.

Zenyatta let out a soft pained sound, trying to not startle the small creature. "You- you're the exact same shade as..." He let out a louder pained sound as his other hand grasped at his chest.The omnic didn't need to breath, but he idly mused, _is this what it's like to suffocate_?

The dragon bit his hand, pulling him from his thoughts. It growled protectively- the small creature unwrapped itself from Zenyatta's arms, flying around the omnic and deftly dodging around and between the orbs that hovered around Zenyatta. It finally landed a few minutes later, wrapping itself around the hand Zenyatta still had on his chest. 

The omnic let out a cry, soft enough to barely be heard. He curled in on himself wrapping his free hand around the small dragon which nuzzled into his chest. His shoulders shook as he attempted to silence any sounds escaping him. His sensors were firing wildly- feeding him all kinds of what he thought was miss-information. He was slowly shutting down.

" ** _Take care of him, master. I cannot anymore._** "

That was how Mercy and Hanzo found him.

* * *

The sounds of gunfire echoed through King's Row, the battle over the payload had gone south- and quickly. Reaper had appeared from thin air, and almost killed Soldier: 76, only to move to the next team member guarding the payload- Hanzo. Soldier's voice echoed over the coms- "Reaper's here! Mercy, Zenyatta, both of you get over here!" 

Zenyatta had been closer, so he immediately began to head in their direction, discord and regular orbs taking out enemies on his way- the first mission he had been aloud back on since the small dragon had appeared at and had not left his side. He had taken to calling the dragon 'Genji'- but only when others were not around. When they were- it was either 'little one' or 'sparrow'.

By the time the omnic had arrived, both Hanzo and Soldier were in bad shape. He breathed in and hummed for a second before calling upon the iris- the golden light making him temporarily invulnerable and healing his two comrades. 

Reaper took a shot at him just after he became invulnerable, and the green dragon flew at him like a bullet, growing and snarling as it did. It mauled the cloaked Talon assassin for a few precious seconds before Reaper turned into a cloud of smoke, phasing away from it while Zenyatta healed Hanzo and 76. 

Zenyatta lowered himself to the ground, but the moment he left the iris- a shot rang out. Eyes turned to the onmic as the sounds of a bullet tearing through steel echoed in the damp city air. A broken mechanical whirring sounded loudly as Zenyatta's body tried to continue functions as normal- despite the hole that had been punched in his chest. The green dragon screeched out as it flew back towards Zenyatta, who hadn't reacted since the shot had been fired.

His voice was laced with static as he spoke- most likely due to a broken connection to his voice box. " _We walk in harmony..._ " The small dragon let out a screech, cutting off whatever else Zenyatta was saying.

The second shot rang out, tearing through the omnics head. Zenyatta clattered to the ground as an anguished roar sounded through the air coming from the small green dragon as it's form wavered, it's outlines blurring and it became transparent- the green glow no longer coming from the small creature within seconds as it disappeared.

Zenyatta would not boot up again.

* * *

Reaper reconstructed himself- looking over Widowmaker's shoulder as the duo watched Mercy appear and try to resuscitate the downed omnic. 

"Good shot. But why did it take two?"

Widow smiled. "The first was were I shot his poor little student a year ago. _Un rappel_. The second was _pour l'abattre_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((That's it. That's the end. I'm done with this little tid bit... 
> 
> Someone take my computer away from me. Because this is just sad. I even tried to make Zenyatta happy... but that didn't end well cause my brain went in _this_ direction.
> 
> Crappy french translations courtesy of google!  
> Un rappel- A reminder  
> pour l'abattre- to bring him down
> 
> Main reason I wrote this is because I have seen SO MANY 'zenyatta dies/gets hurt how does Genji respond???' (I love those stories- so sad sometimes), but I wanted to flip the script. Poor little bab Zenny doesn't deserve that though- but I did it anyways. Hey- at least he's with Genji now.


End file.
